Never thought I'd have to trust you
by LilSailorSweetie
Summary: what happens when ash kills team rocket??then another gang forms....not just to steal but to kill


To never trust  
  
  
Episode 1: Pains.  
  
A.N.: This story takes place when Ash is master. He has just killed Govini and team rocket isn't bugging them any more. Ash and company are about 14 in this story and are still travling the world. They have entered in the Johonto competions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way what so ever. I am just writing this story based on my own ideas.   
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator: "What happens when team rocket is broken? Who Killed the leader of them? Well find out today!!!:)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash, standing over the limp body of Govinni: "I can't belive I just did it."  
  
Misty, wide eyed: "Me neither."  
  
Ash falls over and faints.  
  
Brock: "No ASH!!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pi!"   
  
Brock picks up ash and runs to the nearest hospital.  
  
Nurse: "Oh dear what happened?"  
  
Brock: "He just fainted."  
  
Nurse, on the intercom: "All ER doctors please report to the front. We have a 5 degree, broken limb kid here."  
  
Everyone looks at Ash, Brock, and Misty.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misty is pacing the floor and brock is sitting on the waiting room couch.  
  
Misty: "Do you think he is alright?"  
  
Brock: "I don't know Misty, I just don't know."  
  
Misty: "I hope he is ok. He got chared by that Vulpix."  
  
Brock: "Yeah and he got knocked down by that Rydon pretty hard."  
  
Brock: "Oh I see. You really have feelings for him, don't ya!!"  
  
Misty, knocking Brock in the head with her mallet: "No I don't!! He was the first real friend I had."  
  
Brock, holding his head where Misty had hit him: "ok, ok, but you do know in your heart that you care for this guy."  
  
Togepi: "Toge gi"   
  
Misty, Picking up Togepi: "Ok Togepi let's go get something to eat for you. Brock do you want anything??"  
  
Brock, thinking: "If you would pick me up a sub sandwich with everything on it!!"  
  
Misty was just about to leave when a doctor came in.  
  
Doctor: "Your friend got badly brused but no MAJOR damage. It looks like a Vulpix chared him and then he got knocked out by a Rydon."  
  
Misty and Brock: "How did you know that??"  
  
Doctor: "Easy. We have many people come in here for that kind of damage. He was lucky and didn't get it as bad as the others. We need to keep him in here for 3 weeks and then if he is healed enough he can go but we will take it week by week."  
  
Misty: "Oh that is a relif. May we see him?"  
  
Doctor: "Not until he has reseted, my dear."  
  
Misty: "Ok, but where is his Pikachu and other Pokemon?"  
  
Doctor: "They have been taken to the Pokemon center next door. Go rent a room and tell them Doctor Daniel sent you. You can get 2 for free."  
  
Misty: "Thank you sir. We really apreciate the help. This doctor bill is going to be big enough. Anyway how much is this gonna cost??"  
  
Doctor: "Oh I'd say about five hundred and twenty dollars, but since you are all kids I will lower it to about one hundred and twenty dollars."  
  
Brock, smiling: "Thank you so much."  
  
Doctor, smiling: "I just love to make people happy. Now you need to go get something to eat. I know a great fast food reseraunt or if you want regular dining I suggest 'NidoKing's Grill' but for fast food I suggest 'Arcanine's buger joint' they have the best burgers and subsanwichs I know!"  
  
Misty: "When can I see Ash?"  
  
Doctor: "Come back around 6 o'clock to night and You can see him. Bring his Pikachu. They seemed to have a strong bond and I just think he wants to see it just as much as it wants to see him."  
  
Brock: "Ok see you at six then!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misty: "First we need to go get 2 rooms at the center."  
  
Brock: "Right, here is a riceball for Togepi for now, until we can find the fast food resturant."  
  
Misty: "Thanks Brock. Here you go Togepi."  
  
Togepi: "TOGE!!"  
  
Misty laughs.  
  
They walk into the Pokemon Center.  
  
Brock: "Ahhh!!! Nurse Joy!!! Your more bueatiful than the Joy at Cerulan!!"  
  
Misty: "Please Brock, you say that every single time!!Can't you think of something else to say?"  
  
Brock: "Uhhh no."  
  
Misty, sweatdrops: "Can we have 2 rooms please. Doctor Daniel sent us. We have a friend that is badly injured over at the hospital."  
  
Joy: "Yes miss you may."  
  
Joy hands them two keys.   
  
Nurse Joy: "Stay as long as you need. We have no big crowds this time of year. Everyone is training for the tournament and don't want to stay indoors."  
  
Misty, hot tears running down her cheeks: "Ash was going to be in that tournament. He can't know. He won't be out in time to train for the tournament."  
  
Nurse Joy: "Do you want his pikachu and other pokemon? The doctor just called and said for you to take them out the eat to. He says just to put everything on his bill."  
  
Misty: "Ok we will."  
  
Joy: "Go settle into your rooms and I will beep you when you can come get the pokemon."  
  
Misty: "Do you think you could heal ours also. They are so tired."  
  
Joy, smiles and nodds: "Anything to help out!"  
  
After Misty is settled into her room she walks over to Brocks.  
  
Misty: "Is everyone here friendly or is it just me??It seems a little creepy."  
  
Brock: "I guess everyone is glad Team Rocket is gone."  
  
Misty: "I guess so....."  
  
Narrtor: "So ends the first chapter in this tale!!Stay tuned next time!!We find out if your hero will last!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minuet29: "So please tell me what u think!!Read and review!!" 


End file.
